The Fighter
by DaughterOfHades121
Summary: Max is a 16 year old girl who has a tough home life. She is a fighter in a small down town fight club to provide for her younger cousins. What happens when she meets the popular Nicolas "Fang" Ride? **All Human. FAX in later chapters.**
1. HomeLife

_**Chapter 1: The Fighter**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters associated with the series or any shops, food places, bands, etc., etc..**_

I threw another punch, the last punch, and he hit the hard ring floor. "MAXIMUM WINS AGAIN!" yells Jacob jerking up my right arm. God I hate him. I jerk my arm out of his grip and walk off. "Good job tonight Max. You really bring in a lot of money. I don't know what it is about a 16 year old girl kicking a grown man's butt that makes people so crazy!" He says with a smirk. "Give me my money." I said in low voice with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder. "Well you could always say please." "I don't beg." I practically spit at him. He just chuckled and said, "You never fail to amuse me Max.". He gave me my cut of the money and I walked out.

************~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~************

I walked into my house at about 11:30. I heard something hit the floor in the kitchen. I dropped my duffel bag by the door and went into the kitchen. Gazzy and Angel (My 6 year old twin cousins.) were sitting on the kitchen table banging on up turned pots. "Hi Maxi! We're playing the drums! We're going to be famous drummers one day!" said Gazzy. I just simply smiled at them and asked, "Have you guys eaten yet?" Angel shook her head. "Okay so who wants spaghetti and meatballs?" "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" "Haha okay one sec." I started cooking them when I heard loud footsteps coming down the steps. They weren't ones I recognized.

I automatically picked up Angel and grabbed Gazzy's hand and put him behind me. I grabbed a pot with my other hand and slowly and quietly made my way to the corner beside the stair case. Gazzy was tightly clinging to my thigh and waist as I put him beside me so his back was against the wall and his chest was against my thigh and hip with his arms around me. Angel was on my left hip and her frail arms were wrapped around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I heard my probably drunken mom scream. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm too good for trash like you anyways!" some random guy shouted back at her. He stormed out of our house and slammed the door. Mom walked back upstairs without even acknowledging my presence. Not like I wanted her to anyways. "Go on into the kitchen." I said to Gazzy. He ran into the kitchen and I walked into the kitchen with Angel and sat her down on the bar stool. I served them their food and sent them up to bed. Tomorrow is school. Oh the joys to come!

**Comment? Rate? Thanks (:**


	2. Fang

_**Chapter 2: The Fighter**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not a 60 year old rich guy by the name of James Patterson. Sadly, I'm a girl who owns nothing. And when I say nothing, I really do mean nothing…**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh. Does anyone else share the hatred I feel for alarm clocks? I slammed my hand over the snooze button and got up. I slowly got up and read the time. 6:16. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed. 6:53. I went and got Angel and Gaz up and got them dressed. After making them cereal I took them to school and went to school. I got out of my black BMW M6 convertible **(Link at the end) **and a couple of guys whistled at my car. I just smirked and put on my sunglasses. "Yo Max!" shouted Iggy jogging down the hall. "Wassup Ig!" I shouted back. "Who's your homeroom?" "Urm… Mr. Jones." "Mine too! God this year is gonna be great." He said and slung his arm around me and we walked to homeroom**(In a friendly matter. NO MIGGY in this!)**.

"Miss Ride?" "Vas' Happenin'?" I shouted from the back of the room. "Miss Ride. Please get your feet OFF the desk and do not shout across my classroom EVER again." He said. Well someone was in a bad mood. He continued rattling off names while I dozed until I heard, "Mister Walker?" my eyes immediately shot open. Oh God. Why is _he _in my class? Does God hate me? "Sup." He said casually making some girls sigh dreamily. Ugh. Get a life. "Okay, today class I'm going to put you in assigned seats. I want you, Miss Jackson here. You Mister Abbott sit here. You Miss Tetalenni, sit here." I zoned out until I heard my name. "Miss Ride, sit here. Mister Walker, sit here." Oh no, God no. No way on Earth am I sitting next to it. 'Mr. Jones, may I have a seat change?" "And why Maximum?" "It's Max, and I can't sit next to... _him_." "Miss Ride sit down." I slowly slid down in my seat. "Hi Maxi. Did ya' miss me?" Fang says smirking. "Oh yes, so much Walker. I didn't think I could live another day without seeing your stupid face." I said with such fake enthusiasm. "You mean freaking hot face? And yes, I missed you too." He said smirking. Does he ever smile?

At lunch I met up with Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Dylan. "Hey Max!" said Nudge smiling. "Hey guys!" I said smiling and hugging Ella, Nudge, and Dylan. "How was your summer?" Dylan asked. "Purdy dag on good if I do say so myself. No homework, no teachers, no learning. It was heaven, you know?" "Understood perfectly!" I started in on my plate when I heard someone flop down beside me. I turned and looked and saw _him_. "Hey Fang!" Ella and Nudge both said in usion. THEM TO? "Hey girls. How is everyone? And Maxi, where's my hug?" He said looking at me. "Fang, if I ever WHERE to touch you, it'd be do strangle you." He faked looking hurt. "Max. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE!" I got up immediately and walked out of the café. The emo kid. Singing Justin Bieber? What is this world coming to?

I got out of school at 2:45 and ran as fast as I could to my car, but you know me. I'm clumsy so I just had to trip and fall into that _one _person I hate so much. I tripped and before I could fall he caught me. "I knew you'd come around!" He said hugging me tightly to his chest. "Fang. LET GO OF ME!" I shouted. He just started laughing and let me go but not completely. He pulled me so my back was against his front and he put his arms around my waist and started talking again. I thrashed around in his embrace but that only made his grip tighten. I stopped struggling and attempted to bite him. He just whirled me around so my face was against his chest. I just stopped moving period. He finished talking about 5 minutes. "You ready Max? Or do you wanna stay like this?" He said turning me back around and putting his head on my shoulder. "Yes I want to go! Let go of me you freaking rapist!" "Baby, I don't have to rape girls. They beg for me." I pushed off him and walked to my car. Fang apparently was following me because he opened the passenger door. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked utterly puzzled. "You're taking me to Starbucks. Today is the day we hang out with Nudge, Ella, Iggy, and Dylan. Remember? We've done this since 7th grade." "Yes, I remember but you're not ridding with me." He didn't say a word but he got in. I really am too tired to fight him.

"Dang this is a nice car." He said admiring the inside. "Ha. Yeah I know." "What is it? BMW M5?" "No it's a BMW M_6_ convertible." "Did you say convertible?" he said smirking. "Yeah…" "Could you let the top down…" I did and he propped himself up and looked out the top. He can be such a child at times. "Fang sit down!" I called up. He sat. "God I love this car…"

**How'd you guys like it? I tried making it longer. Too Long? I know this chapter is really boring but I'm kind of just demonstrating the behavior towards Max and Fang and their feeling for one another. I've also decided I will be updating on Wednesdays late at night and Tuesdays midday. **

**Link to Max's BMW- **


End file.
